In one aspect this invention relates to boron analogues of amino acids. In a further aspect, this invention relates to methods of forming esters of boron analogues of amino acids. In yet a further aspect, this invention relates to the use of boron analogues of amino acids as a biologically active material for antitumor or hypolipidemic activity.
Boron analogues of amino acids are broadly known in the art. The antihyperlipidemic activity of amino cyanoboranes is discussed in Antihyperlipidemic Activity of Amino Cyanoboranes, Amino Carboxyboranes and Related Compounds, Journal of Pharmaceutical Sciences, V. 70 no. 3 March 1981.
Issued U.S. Patents related to boron analogues of amino acids include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,209,510; 4,312,989; and 4,368,194.